


[Podfic] The Test by bmouse

by Shizukesa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Character Study, Gen, Non-Evil Dain, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizukesa/pseuds/Shizukesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dáin Ironfoot's first official audience with the King Under the Mountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Test by bmouse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Test](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197444) by [bmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmouse/pseuds/bmouse). 



Music:  
The Edge of Night by The Hobbit: BoFA Movie Trailer

Length:

3 Minutes, 37 Seconds

 

Download and Streaming, via MediaFire (MP3, 3 MB):

[here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/byflzrhffkezxuv/01_The_Test.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Still really new at this so please tell me what you think. You can leave feedback to the Author [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3197444). Thank you.


End file.
